Unique Observations
by Spiritfoxgirl
Summary: Vidic orders Lucy and Desmond to pleasure him one night after an animus session. M/M/F
1. Chapter 1: Unique Observations

The lights on the animus flickered softly as Desmond came out of yet another session. He didn't move right away, groaning faintly as he blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the light in his eyes. Lucy was looking at him oddly, her face flushed. What was going on? "Uh…Lucy?" He questioned. Her gaze briefly flicked down to the crotch of his pants, and he suddenly realized why she was so flustered. Apparently, working so intimately with Altaïr, fighting as him…had gotten him a little…aroused. His cock was hard, stiff inside his pants and creating quite a sizable bulge.

Unfortunately, it seemed Lucy wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Mr. Miles, it seems you're rather enjoying these sessions." Warren mused, standing only a foot away from the two. Peering between them, he smirked -- Lucy, who was flustered and red, and Desmond, who was frozen where he lay on the animus, his face growing hot as well. A light smirk tugged at his lips. "Well, Ms. Stillman? Are you going to do something about it?"

"W-What…?" Lucy choked lightly, a shuddering gasp leaving her. She squirmed, her legs pressing together as she glanced back at Desmond again. Sure, she had been attracted to him…but…

"Go on, Ms. Stillman. Mr. Miles, I suggest you lay back and relax. Ms. Stillman, unzip his pants – now." Warren ordered lowly, sitting back in one of the smooth white chairs next to the animus, his eyes trained on Lucy. The blond flushed, and then set her clipboard down, her fingers moving to Desmond's belt. She undid the belt, and then unzipped his pants, the soft pads of her fingers brushing his boxers before she pulled his erection free of them.

"S-Shit, you're…. disgusting, Vidic." He growled out, gritting his teeth. He didn't want Lucy to get in trouble for him refusing to do this – so he would let her do this, and hope Vidic would get his sick kicks out and leave them be.

"If you're going to do anything, it should be moaning, Mr. Miles."

Lucy bit her lip as she slowly began to stroke Desmond, her fingers wrapping around him and gently pumping over the length. Despite himself, Desmond groaned weakly, tipping his head back and arching his hips slightly off the animus. His cock throbbed in her grasp, a droplet of precum beading at the tip. It had been a long time since he'd gotten laid…he couldn't help a bit sensitive. A woman's hand felt so different from a man's – his own…

"L-Lucy…" Desmond breathed, fingers curling into fists. She whimpered slightly, her knees pressing together lightly as warmth began to gather between her legs. She squeezed Desmond again, stroking a little harder when she felt a warm hand on her ass. A squeak escaped and she jerked slightly, turning to face Warren.

"Continue, Ms. Stillman." Warren murmured, gently massaging her backside, both hands cupping the soft mounds now. "You could use your mouth, I think." Though Lucy was disgusted by the fact he was touching her, his hands were skilled, seeming to know just how to caress her to make the heat increase between her legs. A soft moan escaped as he slid a hand slowly underneath her skirt, cupping her backside through her panties and giving a light squeeze.

Desmond gaped slightly. He'd…never really seen something so erotic before. Lucy was flushed, leaning slightly against the animus while Vidic pawed at her ass. The look on her face was a cross between guilt, embarrassment, and lust. "V-Vidic get your hands off – a-ah…." He groaned lightly as Lucy bent over, her chest pressed lightly to his thigh as her tongue ran over the tip of his cock. "S-Shit…" was all he could manage to groan, his hand resting atop her head. The way her lips wrapped around the head as she slowly drew him in her mouth was enough to make his mouth water, his hips shuddering with the desire to thrust upwards.

Lucy was breathing heavily through her nose, lightly licking at sucking the tip of Desmond's length. Her tongue slowly slid along the underside now, her hand cupping his balls. Another quiet, choked sound escaped when Vidic slid the hand under her skirt forwards, gently rubbing the tips of his fingers over the growing wet spot on her underwear. She shuddered, lifting her head slightly as she gasped. "W-warren--"

"I didn't think you were this easy to excite, Ms. Stillman." The elder male smirked, slowly running his finger back and forth over her cloth-covered sex before focusing on her clit, pressing gently against it and rubbing in slow circles until she let out a moan. "You're so wet already. Come now, get back to it. I don't think Mr. Miles likes to be kept waiting."

"A-ah…" Lucy moaned lightly, taking Desmond into her mouth again. She swallowed him deeper this time, bobbing her head slightly. While out of practice, it was obvious she'd done this before. Desmond was panting now, gently rocking his hips upwards, straining towards her mouth.

"F-Fuck, Lucy…"

Lucy let out a quiet moan in return, one that transformed into a muffled cry when those fingers slid under her panties, one pressing against her clit. "N-nh…!"

"Lets remove these, shall we?" Warren murmured, slowly pulling the thin cloth down, letting it pool at her ankles. One hand continued to gently cup and massage her backside, while the other slid to gently rub back and forth across her wet folds, stroking the warm core. Sliding a finger in, he relished in the groan she let out, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he rocked the finger in and out. "Deeper, Ms. Stillman. Take him deeper."

"O-oh shit…" Desmond hissed in anticipation, eyes wide as he watched Lucy obey the command, choking slightly before she managed to open her throat, taking the length of his cock into her throat. She bobbed her head a little more slowly now, one hand curling in the soft fabric of his hoodie.

The hot, wet clasp around his finger was so utterly satisfying. Warren found his pants were quite tight now as he slid a second finger inside of her, spreading her open a bit wider. He was a little breathless now as he felt her swallow his digits to the knuckle. Wanting a better view, he pushed her skirt up, bunching it around her waist. "Spread your legs." He ordered lowly.

With a quiet whimper, Lucy did as she was told, spreading her legs apart to show him what he wanted – her wet sex spread open around his fingers. Warren hummed in approval, sliding a third finger into her. The blond woman shuddered and whimpered, pulling back to gasp for breath, her fingers still stroking Desmond's cock as her hips arched slightly. She trembled, looking horribly torn between rocking back against the fingers and pulling away entirely. "W-warren…please…" she began, unable to continue as his fingers began to move faster inside of her, making her jerk and arch, crying out lightly.

"Mm, I think that's enough, Ms. Stillman." Warren murmured, slowly removing his fingers from her, smirking at how she whimpered with loss. He tugged her away from Desmond entirely and pushed her to her knees. Quirking a brow thoughtfully, he tugged Desmond by the arm as well and wiped his fingers dry on his coat. He pushed the ex-bartender to his knees, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard cock from the confines. Giving himself a lazy stroke, he tangled the fingers of his hands in their hair – one curling in blonde strands, the other in brown.

"W-what the fuck?" Desmond choked, flushing slightly.

"I want the both of you to get to work. Lucy can show you how it's done, Mr. Miles. Its only fair." He mused, lazily rolling his hips, letting the tip of his cock bump Lucy's lips. He smirked when her mouth slid open to take him in. Tugging on Desmond's hair, he forced his head against his thigh. "Go on, Mr. Miles. Or perhaps I should call security?"

"F-fuck no.." Desmond grumbled. He looked…reluctant, but he placed a hand on Warren's hip hesitantly, running his tongue along the shaft while Lucy sucked at the tip. She looked horribly embarrassed – but she knew better than to challenge the man. Desmond was just…confused, huffing air out as he let his tongue run over the shaft slowly.

"Mm…yes. That's good. Continue." Vidic murmured, giving a light buck of his hips, a shuddering sigh leaving him. The sight of his two captives on their knees, worshiping him like this was quite satisfying. Lucy surprised him however when she almost kissed Desmond while they licked at him, making the ex-bartender grunt in surprise and shudder. They moved together now, slowly sliding their tongues along the shaft and exchanging wet kisses at the tip. Lucy was the more practiced of the pair – but Desmond's reluctance was arousing in itself.

He allowed them to continue for a while before grasping Desmond's head, pulling back and forcing his cock past the scarred lips. "Take it all." Vidic purred, relishing in the choked noise he made when he had to deep throat his cock. Lucy's brows twitched in sympathy, but she leaned in when Vidic gave her a warning look, her tongue running over his balls in gentle strokes, a hand resting on the older man's hip.

Desmond's face had gone red as he seemed to get the hang of breathing again, shutting his eyes tight, and his breath tickling the short hairs at Warren's groin. He moaned a little in embarrassment as Vidic lazily fucked his mouth, hips rolling slowly, fingers in his hair preventing him from pulling back. When he finally pulled back, Desmond was breathing heavily, glaring up at him in a mix of disgust and lust.

"That's a good look for you, Mr. Miles." Warren murmured. He shifted back, smirking a little. "You stay there, Mr. Miles. Yes, stay there. I don't want to have to call security." He reminded, seating himself in the chair again. "Come here, Ms. Stillman. Yes, come here. Sit." He murmured, patting his lap. His cock was fully erect, shining wetly from their saliva.

The look on Lucy's face was one of horror and desperation. She wanted satisfaction – but the fact she did disturbed her so much she couldn't help but shudder. She stood slowly, moving over to him.

"Face Mr. Miles, if you would."

"A-ah…" Lucy whimpered softly as she turned, sitting back on his lap. The tip of Warren's cock rested teasingly resting against her wet core. She stopped, hovering there, goose bumps erupting across her skin as Warren cupped the sides of her hips.

"Go on, Lucy…" Warren nearly purred her name, the fact he used her first name was enough to make her moan a little, eyes widening in embarrassment. Shaking, she slid down onto him, choking on a quiet moan as he was swallowed up into her slick passage. When she was fully seated atop him, she cast a glance at Desmond, who was watching her with wide eyes. His gaze constantly flicked between her face and her hips – he couldn't choose which to focus on.

"G-God dammit Vidic…" Desmond hissed. Lucy's face was flushed, her lips slightly parted, tongue flicking out to wet the plush buds. Sweat made her face glisten, and the fact that she seemed to enjoy being taken like she was… it made his cock throb with want. He wanted that to be his cock. He wanted Lucy. Reaching forwards, he stroked himself lightly.

"Don't touch yourself." Warren murmured lightly, making Desmond freeze up and growl quietly. "Just watch." He smirked, slowly rolling his hips up into Lucy hard, making her let out a choked cry. The glare he got in response from Desmond was delicious.

"H-ha…ahh…" Lucy choked, trembling as he made her slowly bounce on his length. Her heels pressed against the floor as she tried to find better purchase against the slick tile, so that she might rock against him more easily. His hands tightened on her hips, steadying her as he urged her to move a little faster. "N-nhh…!"

"Slowly now, Ms. Stillman…" He ordered, seeing how she trembled and fought the urge to buck back against him. He thrust upwards hard and she gasped, clawing at the sides of the chair.

"I-I can't…aah…W-warren…" Lucy was getting desperate now. She couldn't stop herself from moving as he instructed, but she wanted more, she wanted to take him until she came. Warren knew what she wanted – that was the fun of it. He rocked slowly into her until she settled fully atop him again, her legs giving out. She couldn't hold herself up anymore. "P-Please….g-god, please." She was too ashamed to ask directly, but she wasn't sure how long she could take the teasing.

Desmond swallowed thickly as he watched, eyes trained on the growing moisture that was now trickling from the wetness of her sex and down her thighs, soaking into the fabric of Vidic's pants. His cock ached to be touched – but he couldn't. He didn't want to have fucking guards called on him….

Warren smirked at Desmond and gripped Lucy's hips, thrusting hard up into her again and again – he forced her to meet his movements, purring as she cried and gasped in pleasure. He let out a shaky sigh of pleasure when she squeezed tightly around him; her back arching as she came. Fluid dribbled down along his cock down her thighs as she shuddered, biting her lip hard. Another quiet moan escaped as the elder male slowly pulled out of her, forcing her to her feet and bending her over the animus. He hadn't come yet, but he didn't seem concerned. He was smirking. "Go on, Mr. Miles. You wanted satisfaction, correct?"

"Y-You're…sick…" Desmond said quietly. He couldn't stop himself at this point – he wanted Lucy, and seeing her spread out so invitingly was more than he could bear. He moved against Lucy lightly, brushing the tip of his cock against her sex. He shuddered and slowly pressed inside, the moan she let out making him shudder. "S-Shit….Lucy…" he breathed, bending over to lightly brush a kiss over her shoulder.

Still oversensitive, Lucy choked and whimpered, clawing helplessly at the animus. Her back arched, hips pressing back against Desmond's. Desmond was about to start moving when Warren chuckled somewhere behind him.

"Slowly, Mr. Miles….we don't want her getting too excited." Vidic rumbled, sliding behind Desmond and pushing the jeans and boxers he wore off the ex-bartender's hips, letting them pool at his ankles. Desmond stiffened a little and growled something under his breath, but did as he was told, slowly rocking his hips, barely able to keep himself under control. It was difficult with how lewdly Lucy moaned and gasped under him, her muscles squeezing nice and tight.

Moaning, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore Warren in favor of focusing on thrusting into that tight heat – slowly, in and out…filling her completely and listening to her whimper. Lucy was shaking, her hair slightly disheveled now as Desmond's thrusts made her twitch and squirm. She was rocking back a little more urgently now, wanting it faster. He was about ready to give it to her when two slick, gloved fingers were pressed against his backside.

"W-what the hell? Vidic!" Desmond choked, jerking forwards into Lucy, making her cry out. He was almost afraid to ask when Vidic had gotten out the latex glove and lube.

"Stop whining, Mr. Miles. You didn't think I was done, did you?" He mused, smirking a little as he stroked two fingers over the tight pucker of Desmond's entrance. Sliding them in, he groaned lightly at the tight heat he felt, rocking them in and out in short little jabs.

Desmond's face had gone crimson, the flush spreading to the tips of his ears and down his neck. He couldn't move. Pinned with Lucy before him and Vidic behind him, he was forced to sit and take it as those fingers pried him open. He wanted to say it was painful, that he hated it – but the slow, burning sting was fading away as those skilled fingers gradually pushed deeper. "G-get your fingers out of me…" he hissed, choking on the words when those digits curled up against something that made him want to scream.

"A-ah…Desmond…god!" Lucy's gasp echoed Desmond's as his hips jerked forwards, the press against his prostate sending shudders of pleasure up his spine. His hips jerked a second time when the fingers pressed again, his cock throbbing inside of Lucy, making her moan.

"F-Fuck…!" Desmond growled at the sick pleasure that made him twitch and throb, his muscles squeezing around the two – no, three fingers (when had he gotten in a third?) inside of him, hissing when they spread apart inside of him. He was relieved when they finally pulled back, allowing him to shudder and lean a little more against Lucy, gasping for breath.

His rest was short lived.

A hard, hot press against his stretched entrance made him yelp, eyes widening as he was slowly penetrated by Vidic's length, still slightly slick with Lucy's juices. He had barely enough time to whimper a protest before Vidic was fully inside him, his hips pressed flush against his backside.

"Feels like…nm…you haven't done this before, Mr. Miles. Frankly I'm surprised." Warren purred, pulling back slightly and thrusting in again, hard. Each movement he made forced Desmond into Lucy. The two were crying out beneath him, Lucy writhing while Desmond tried to keep a strait face, his hips jerking into Lucy and away from Vidic each time he moved. "Keep moving you're hips...you're not being fair to Ms. Stillman." His voice was low, teasing now, but there was that warning tone in it.

It wasn't until his thrusts grew harder that Desmond really started to moan. He was cursing on every other breath, but he began to do as Vidic ordered, rocking in and out of Lucy. And that damned Vidic – he timed his thrusts so each rock backwards would have him swallowing up the full length of his cock, brushing his prostate. The old bastard barely had to move at all. "F-Fuck….H-hate you…" Desmond groaned, gripping the side of the animus for support. "Fuck..!"

The blond woman beneath them cried out, frantically bucking her hips back against Desmond, her fingers gripping the animus as she bit her lower lip. She was so close again – hearing Desmond cry out much in the same manner she had when Warren had taken her, feeling his cock throb so deeply inside… it was bliss, and it made her whole body tingle and sing with pleasure. Strands of hair stuck to her face and neck as it grew slick with sweat, her body sliding back even more easily against Desmond's now. "D-Desmond…Desmond!" She howled when she came, jerking forwards, squeezing nice and tight around his cock inside of her.

Like a chain reaction, Desmond answered with a groan of his own. It didn't take much longer for him to follow after her – and with some amount of horror, he realized Vidic didn't plan on letting him pull out of her when he finished. Choking on a whimpered protest, he hammered his hips into Lucy as he came, spilling hot seed inside her.

"Mm, that's good…" Warren purred. He curled his fingers in Desmond's hair and fucked him hard, slamming him against Lucy and the animus, making the two cry out and howl in pleasure. When he finally came, he pulled Desmond's hips firmly back against his own, coming inside of Desmond, much to the younger man's disgust and embarrassment. Slowly, he rolled his hips, forcing Desmond to grind further into Lucy before he pulled out. A dribble of white fluid leaked out from Desmond's abused entrance, and Vidic smirked, tucking himself back into his pants.

"I suggest you get some rest, Mr. Miles. Ms. Stillman, I expect to see you in my office in twenty minutes. Make yourself presentable." He murmured, leaving the two of them sweaty and panting on the animus, both used and petrified by the fact that they both enjoyed it.

When Lucy heard Warren's command, she shivered and licked her lips, bowing her head and pressing her forehead against the animus.


	2. Chapter 2: Further Observations

It had been almost a week since the 'animus incident' as Desmond liked to call it. He'd avoided his captor as best he could, but he'd been unable to ignore the quiet groans he heard from Lucy every so often through the vent in his bathroom. Each time the quiet choked noises filtered through he couldn't help but moan, unable to keep from imagining her supple body beneath him again, writhing under his thrusts.

Unfortunately, he couldn't get Vidic out of his head either.

While he'd not originally considered the older man attractive, the dominance in his voice, his actions; they had turned Desmond on to the point where he had been able to do nothing but obey. Watching as he fucked Lucy, then taking her himself – and letting himself be taken…thinking of it made his cock twitch to life and grow hard, and he would have to excuse himself into the bathroom to take care of his need. Knowing Vidic though, the stupid bastard likely had security cameras all over his bathroom. Sick fuck.

He had foolishly thought that after many days of 'regular' animus sessions, he might be left alone. He had really hoped for some semblance of peace.

…..

A quiet groan escaped him as he lifted his head, feeling groggy, his mouth dry. He couldn't see, as he was in a dark room, the lights off. He had been hit with something – he didn't know what – after coming out of his recent animus session, something that made his head throb and his vision go hazy before he fell unconscious atop the machine. He was tied to a chair, arms behind his back, his pants down around his ankles. It took him a few moments to realize that the chair was missing a bottom – or at least… part of one. He felt _full._ His face turned a deep shade of crimson when he realized why.

"O-Oh…fuck…" Desmond choked, squirming in his seat. A smooth phallic dildo was deeply inside of him, attached to some kind of … machine, underneath him. For now it was still, but as he writhed in the chair, he gasped – the tip brushing his prostate. He forced himself still again, chest heaving, his cock twitching to life. He dimly noted that a ring had been placed around the base of it, preventing any hope of release. Well that was fucking great.

"G-God damnit, Vidic!" he howled, eyes flicking around the dark room as he tried to free his hands. "This isn't funny!"

Rather than answering him, the lights flicked on, revealing he was in what seemed to be a conference room of sorts. He blinked owlishly to adjust to the light, realizing that his chair was strapped in front of what seemed to be a one-way mirror. He could see an empty room on the other side – it looked like an office. Frowning, he squirmed in his seat, wondering what the hell Vidic was up to.

He'd find out soon enough. The elder male walked in from the left side of the room, Lucy in tow, looking very nervous. Vidic smirked softly and sat himself in a chair up against the 'mirror'. He motioned to Lucy, looking expectant.

"Well, Ms. Stillman?" Warren rumbled, his voice taking on that same tone that made Desmond's cock twitch. It seemed to affect Lucy as well, because the blond woman shuddered slightly, squirming a little. She was silent until his command came again. "I'm waiting."

Swallowing softly, she unbuttoned her shirt, her face slowly growing redder as her flesh was bared to him. Unlike the first time they'd lain together, her undergarments had grown far flashier since the last time Desmond had seen her undress. Whether it was because Vidic ordered her to wear them, or if she had done it on her own, he didn't know. Both options were viable, considering the way she trembled as she shrugged off her plain white shirt.

Desmond swallowed the lump forming in his throat, his breath hitching slightly. Vidic – that sick bastard – was enjoying every minute of this - of making him watch with his ass plugged full of the stupid toy, cock restrained by the device wrapped around it's base. Fucking hell.

His thoughts were dragged away from his own discomfort when Lucy slid her skirt off, halting as Vidic raised his hand.

"That's enough, Ms. Stillman. Now… touch yourself. I want you to go slowly…" Vidic murmured, touching something – a remote? - that he'd pulled out of his pocket. Curious, Desmond leaned forwards just slightly in his seat, frowning. The machine beneath him lurched to life, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of him, making him choke and gasp in surprise.

"O-Oh fuck-" Desmond moaned out weakly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes tightly. His attention was drawn back to Lucy when she let out a soft moan, and his head snapped back, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

She had slowly begun to massage her own chest, leaning back slightly against a chair for support. Her nipples were visibly hard under the thin, lacy thing that she was wearing – and every time her fingers ghosted over the perked nubs, she would shudder. Desmond felt a throb of want go strait to his cock and he groaned a little. He feared he might go into sensory overload, with the damn toy slowly moving inside of him, and Lucy tempting him with her soft body… and Vidic fucking _knew_ how much of a torment it was.

Warren glanced lightly back at the 'mirror' and smirked slightly, then slipped the remote back in his pocket, pulling out a separate one. He pressed a button on it and Lucy convulsed – her trembles growing stronger. "I think you could remove your skirt as well, Ms. Stillman." He said simply, his finger hovering over the same button he'd just pressed. Lucy's eyes were trained on the remote as she shuddered some, slowly pushing her skirt off her hips. The panties she wore were just as lewd as the skimpy thing covering her chest – though a tiny bulge could be seen near the front where a tiny, bullet-shaped vibrator had been slid between the slick folds of her sex, pressed just under her clit. Vidic's smile widened slightly. "That's good…now…continue. Don't touch below your waist just yet."

Breath hitching, Lucy nodded numbly in response. She lightly slipped her hands under the fabric of her bra, gently tugging and pinching at her nipples. One hand then lightly slid down her belly, caressing the skin there, hovering wantonly just above the hem of her underwear. She let out a low whine as the vibration increased suddenly, her hands stopping for a moment, before it eased, leaving her achy and trembling once more. "W-Warren-"

"I warned you not to touch yourself, Ms. Stillman." He murmured, his thumb lightly tapping over the button, but not pressing. "If you want more…take off everything – slowly, and come towards me." He ordered softly, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. He was pleased when she obeyed, slowly undoing her bra, letting it fall down to the floor, revealing her pale chest.

Desmond was panting a little now, his cock painfully hard and flushed red with blood. Watching Lucy squirm and whimper the way she did as she removed her remaining clothes was torture in the worst possible way. And to make matters worse, he _swore_ he could feel the toy thrusting faster inside him. As if to confirm his fears, he saw Vidic's hand reach into his pocket, and he stiffened. "N-No…oh, god…oh f-fuck…" he whimpered, the sound morphing into a moan of frustration as the thrusts of the toy became faster – more rhythmic.

Lucy had slid her panties off as well, the toy grasped between her fingers, still buzzing quietly. Vidic turned it off after a moment and motioned for Lucy to come towards him, his fingers lightly running over her thighs, pressing between her legs and feeling the warm heat there. It was then that Desmond spotted a flash of silver hiding between her legs – and he flushed, realizing exactly what it was.

"A-ahh…" Lucy moaned, Desmond echoing her as he arched his hips slightly. She had a sizable stainless steel plug firmly seated in her backside, and from the way Vidic was lightly toying with it, pressing slightly…she seemed to enjoy it. One finger rubbed lightly back and forth over her sex, teasing, but not entering.

"Do you want something, Ms. Stillman?' Warren asked in a low voice, his eyes half shut. She keened softly in reply, bucking towards his hand, frustrated by how he insisted on keeping her hips still.

"I-I want….ahh, god…Warren! Please…I-I need … inside…." Lucy stammered, unable to form complete sentences – not after she had spent the better half of the day writhing with arousal, the toy pressed against her clit. Vidic _had_ to have been watching her all day – because each time she was so close to coming…the toy had turned off, just long enough for her to regain some semblance of composure before starting up again. It had left her on edge all day, desperate for his touch.

"Mm…alright, Ms. Stillman." He hummed. He guided her to her feet, pulling his hands away from her completely. He bent her over his desk, not caring for the papers scattered about it, and pulled a set of leather straps and ropes from a drawer. He slowly bound her to his desk, not caring for her whimpers of protest as he tied her ankles to her wrists, then bound her ankles to the desk, looping the rope under his desk and back around the other side. He used the remaining length of rope to loosely wrap around her neck, fastening it there. If she struggled, she might choke.

Forced to watch as Lucy was slowly, methodically tied to the desk, he cursed loudly, panting. The toy inside felt so /good/, but it never went fast enough to truly satisfy – not that it would. He couldn't' come with the damn ring around his cock, and f-fuck, what was he doing to Lucy? "B-bastard…ohh…" he groaned as the toy inside brushed his prostate so sweetly, biting his lip as he watched Vidic set up a machine similar to his own torture device. This had a clear backing, obviously to provide a better view. Fucking voyeur…

"Well, Ms. Stillman…I hope you enjoy yourself." Vidic mused, adjusting the machine so that it was risen to be level with the table, attached to a stand. The long limb of the machine had a thick dildo attached to it, with little bumps all along. When he pressed the very tip inside Lucy, she moaned so low that Desmond felt another jolt of heat go strait to his dick.

"A-ahhhh…W-Warren…!" She choked, hips arching slightly, her breathing raspy as he turned the machine on. It slowly began to thrust inside her, and he smirked, moving away from her now and turning back towards the 'mirror'.

"Oh f-fuck." Desmond whimpered, watching as Vidic unlocked a door on the mirror-side of the room he was in, disappearing briefly before reappearing inside the room in which Desmond was currently being contained. He did his best to glare at the older man – but it was hard to glare when his cock ached for release, his whole body on fire. "F-fucking…pervert! How could he….?

"I suggest you open your mouth, Mr. Miles." Vidic cut in, interrupting his thoughts. "Unless you want to spend the rest of the evening strapped there." He murmured, stepping forwards and pulling his hard cock from his pants. He let the weeping tip press against Desmond's lips, smirking at how they pursed and shuddered. He knew Desmond wanted it. "Open, Mr. Miles."

Under normal circumstances, Desmond might have refused. Hell, if Vidic had come in a little earlier, he would have refused outright. But he could still hear Lucy getting fucked by that _machine_ in the next room, and he could already _taste_ Vidic on his tongue – and – oh fuck.

Opening his scarred lips, he took the tip into his mouth with a quiet groan. He strained against his bindings, hating how he couldn't move his hips… only to choke when Vidic suddenly grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to deep throat him. "Kh-…" Desmond made a low noise, trying to signal that it was getting very difficult to breathe. Vidic seemed to pay no mind, even going so far as to grind his hips forwards, forcing himself deeply inside his mouth.

"You'll keep your mouth open for me…and stay relaxed, or you wont come tonight, Desmond." Warren uttered, his voice husky now. Desmond felt his face burn red at the sound of his name, and he shuddered as Vidic began to thrust into his mouth in rough strokes. Each thrust forwards choked him – and he barely had time to draw breath before his throat was stuffed full again, making him gag and cough weakly each time.

The roughness wasn't something Desmond had expected, and frankly, that, coupled with the thrusts inside of him…he would've come if not for the ring. He was shaking with need for air and release by the time Vidic paused, panting lightly, sweat forming on his brow.

"Well, Mr. Miles…?" he asked lowly, slowly pulling his cock from his mouth with a wet pop. Saliva slid down Desmond's chin, and he smirked.

"V-Vidic…god, I need to come…" Desmond rasped, his brows pinching together as he arched weakly.

"If you come…" he drawled, licking his lips. "It will be on my cock. Do you understand, Mr. Miles? Ask for it….or I'll be happy to satisfy myself with the aid of your mouth…and Ms. Stillman, there." He mused, glancing back at Lucy's trembling, wet form before turning back to Desmond. He was giving him the freedom to choose, and that was the worst part for him.

Bowing his head in shame, Desmond trembled, on edge, aching. He needed it so badly it was obscene. He could hear Lucy's cries, see how she writhed…and Vidic had made it damn near impossible to refuse. Drawing in a deep breath, he lifted his head briefly, his face burning. "F-Fuck me…Vidic, please….I ….god, I need to come." He gasped, ashamed of his inability to resist. "P-Please…."

"That's better." Vidic mused, turning of the machine with a soft click. He untied him, then pulled him to his feet, pressing him against the glass in front of him. Desmond flushed, and began to stutter in protest before he felt a the hot press of Vidic's cock against his backside. Tensing, Desmond shivered. "Spread your legs, Mr. Miles. Put your hands there – yes, come now." He uttered, placing both of the palms of Desmond's hands on his backside, forcing the bartender to spread himself open.

Desmond wasn't sure when he'd lost his shame – but it had to be sometime between when the toy had started fucking him and Lucy had gotten naked. Spreading himself, he flushed, pressing his cheek against the cool glass, trembling a little at the sight of Lucy, coupled with the slow inwards press of Warren's erect length… "F-fuuuuuck…." Desmond whimpered, back arching in pleasure as he was slowly filled, painfully slow…god, it felt good – better than the toy, for sure. It took him a few moments to realize however, that Vidic hadn't yet released his cock from the painful device wrapped around the base, and he cursed quietly, the sound breaking off into a whimper.

"Mh…you swallowed me up rather quickly this time, Desmond…" Warren breathed, giving a sharp thrust of his hips forwards, grasping Desmond's wrist and letting his hands rest against the glass. Glad for the support, Desmond groaned, his nails digging against the window. "It seems I've found an appropriate method of taming you." He chuckled breathlessly.

"Y-You….aaah…Christ!" Desmond yelled, unable to finish his retort as Vidic began to pound into him, his hips slapping against Desmond's toned buttocks with each thrust. A hand had come to his neck now, curling tightly just below his adam's apple, making it difficult to breathe.

"You like that, don't you Miles…" he whispered hotly in his ear, pleased with how his captive shuddered and twitched at the unwanted pleasure. "I know you do. And you want me…" he hummed, slamming forwards hard with his hips, angling now so that each thrust had the tip brushing his prostate. Desmond was twitching and gasping with each movement now, his eyes trained on Lucy through the glass.

He could see she'd come – at some point. The fluid now dribbled down along the bottom of the desk, the machine still fucking her, her voice sounding hoarse and muffled through the barrier between them. Desmond ached for release, and whimpered lightly, finding himself rocking back against the thrusts. It was too much – he needed to come.

"V-Vidic, please…god, p-please, let me come…!" Desmond howled, the sound transforming into a cry when his tormentor only pounded him harder, his fingers digging into Desmond's hips, forcing him to snap back against him each time he moved forwards. The pleasure was so great Desmond felt he might be seeing stars. "V-V-Vidic…s-shit, please!" He shouted, biting his lip.

Desmond deteriorated into a trembling, begging mess at this point. Each thrust was punctuated by his heady cries, his pleas for release, his need to come. He was babbling and incoherent while Vidic was grunting, Lucy's cries signaling her second release, while Vidic's thrusts only grew faster and more precise, drawing harsh moans and whimpers out of Desmond.

Pressing deeply into him, Warren shuddered, his hips jerking into Desmond a few more times as he came, filling the ex-bartender with hot fluid. Desmond was shaking, his mouth open in a soundless cry, his whole body tense, on edge. Relief came when Vidic slowly wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving a single, slow stroke before pulling the ring off of him.

"A-ah…g-god…fuck…U-uhhhn…_Vidic_…!" Desmond wailed, a few, slow strokes of the man's warm hand enough to send him over the edge, his back snapping into a delicious curve. His heart hammered in his ears, and he felt he couldn't breathe, couldn't see. His throat ached from his cries, and his whole body glistened with sweat. It was several minutes before Vidic finally pulled out, allowing Desmond to sink bonelessly against the wall.

Panting a little himself, Vidic smoothed a stray, sweat-slicked hair out of his own eyes, tucking himself back in his pants. As unflappable as ever, he smirked down at Desmond's pant, quivering form. "Now, Mr. Miles…." He murmured, clicking a button on his remote, putting a stop to the machine that had been making Lucy cry out so lewdly. "…I think we're beginning to make some progress."


End file.
